Vido
Vido is a 13 year old unicorn and is the youngest of her brothers. Her talent is video making! Her Cutie mark is a moive scene clapper with her name in gray on it. She has Three Brothers and One half Brother. She like KPOP and she goes on No meat mouths sometimes,she likes singing,dancing,writing,art or drawing,tweeting,and math.She is in grade 8 and wants to be a movie maker one day.She has changed her mane a lot. (Her hair was green and white,brown and light brown,brown and black,brown and white,brown and pink,and now it`s brown and rose.) She is half griffin like her brother Tenttan and has a griffin tail at all time. She can not get rid of the griffin tail like her mom can because it comes with age and Vido is only 13. Like her mom and Tenttan,when she turns 18 she will be able to turn into full griffin,right now she does it,but it`s like she is not even knowing of it,it is not something she can say i want to be a griffin right now it just goes on and off.But she will have to go threw a stage when she is really mean because that if how you are able to turn into a griffin.Tenttan has gone threw this and can now turn into a griffin when he wants to and can feel it unlike Vido can. How her mane got rose and Brown is because her brother Nick gave her the wrong shampoo and now she hates him (Even more.) She does not mind the rose but it`s still madding. She has ADHD and can not pay attention for to long,she also gets mad fast and can be a pretty big bi*ch sometimes (Like in real life.) She eats Meat even when a pony. She does not like dresses and only wore one to the Gala,She also is a big fan of collers. She likes the rain and winter,she likes the night more then day and thinks Luna was right to turn into Nightmare moon,She likes taking pictures,her best friend is herself,she has a crush on AnY pony,Byter,Skywatcher,and many more. She has a DeviantART where she puts up picturs of stuff.(Vido1913.) She likes cats, she does not like Rainbow Dash,she likes crab and apple juice.She likes the band 2NE1 and Lights. She knows how to speak 7 languages,Icelantic,Korean,Swedish,English,Chinese,Japanese,And German. She likes these single singers,Katy Parry,Zedd,Avril lavigne,and Natalia kills. She is British and the only brother that is British like her is Tenttan,she get it from her moms side (Her mom is sorta british.) Also it's not her magic that makes her turn into a griffin. It's is just because her dad is a unicorn and mom is a griffin. Not all unicorns (maybe twilight) can change into griffins if there unicorns. Family Parents Vido's Dad is named Xbox.He is a unicorn and is sick so that's why he has weird eyes. Her mom Parkinghoof is a griffin and she can turn into a normal pony with a unicorn horn and griffin tail like Vido, and she can turn into full griffin. Parkinghoof is a hair dresser and Xbox makes video games for Xbox with his greatness to make games with his great thinking for stories! Tenttan Tenttan the oldest of them. He mostly get along with Vido because he always took care of her. He has had 3 boyfriends and 2 girlfriends,but right now he is dating storm, but Red Wing who is Storm's brother, does not like Tenttan going out with her. He like books and his iPad. His talent is a repair man for laptops and hacking. Nick Nick the almost youngest of the family and isn't the nicest. He had no girlfriends, and his talent is running! Nick also has a crush on Cloud Spark and is rejected by her because of his lack of kindness and being mean to Vido. He also often calls Cloud Spark "Babe" which in her defence slaps him saying to shut up she is not his "babe". Shine Shine is really shy and doesn't like to talk much. His sister Vido is his best friend and is great friends with his mom too. He doesn't know his talent because he has no cutie mark. Relationships Delight song Delight Song is Vido's Half bother that was born with her dad and another Irish woman when her dad didn't know her mom. They don't talk much and when they do they don't really get along that good. He is 15 almost the same age as Nick and Vido. Comet Comet is Vido's boyfriend that she is madly in love with, Comet also is very shy and doesn't talk to many ponies as out As he talks to Vido. Nar Nar is good friends with Vido even when she lives far away. Skyer Skyer and Vido are very close and still talk today JJ JJ and Vido met one another in a chat and they talk all the time. EL_69 EL_69 And Vido have a love hate relationship but all good friends have that. GelTen. Gelten and Vido are close and Because Gelten is Korean he and Vido loves KPOP he helps her know what there saying. Red Wing Red Wing and Vido are best friends and have been through thick and thin and are aways there for one another,even if they joke around and fight they still are always friends. Cloud Spark 'Cloud Spark and Vido are very close and always are there when Vido Needs Cloud Spark or Cloud Spark needs VIdo she is always there for her. And they met on Youtube where Cloud Spark saw her Video`s. ' Suzie Smile Suzie was a old friend of Vido's but when Suzie's family died she had a feeling that she wanted to eat them,because of that she is now a crazy killer who says "When i die,i want to smile,please do the same." Then kills them. Vido at the Gala At the gala Vido Wants to take a video of the Princesses and her time there, as the ep "best night ever." But, the night takes an upexspected turn when she falls and her 200 bit phone that she got to film with drops into the crowd. If it couldn't get worse, many ponies were running without a care and step on it! When Vido finally finds it, of course it is broken. Without a care Vido swears, but the words she says are blocked by the ponies yelling. Vido Discorded. Vido`s Discored side is the opposite of creative,her hair goes black and gray and the flat,she doesn`t say anything creative and all her video`s are just her looking at the camara in black and white and not saying anything. She talks plan and doesn`t run or skip just walks slowly,and all her art turns black and gray and her cutie mark (Even if in the real show there cutie marks didn`t change.) is the same sence clapper but it has a cobweb where it clips down and it doesn`t have her name on it. Tenttan at the gala. Tenttan at the Gala: Tenttan would go to the Gala with his Sister and two other brothers (Nick,Shine and Vido.) Well his Sister is making a Video and shine is just trying to stay away from everypony and Nick is trying to kiss Cloudspark all night (Hehehe see what i did there Luna...) Tenttan is using his charm and skill to get what he wants,so he can somehow get into princess celestia's computer to see if there's any plans for something bad or good that she doesn't want anypony to know about till it's to late,Then hold her for ransom. He wears to the gala a black suit and his normal tie with his hat (The hat that he wears was based off of Emma wanting her OC to have a fedora lol) Using a mix of magic and just his good looks he gets the guards to let him into Princess celestia's room and with lots of lock picks and hard wear to hack into anything he needs he starts to look threw her room. A few hours off looking at other things he gets to the computer and starts doing what his cutie mark told him and that was to hack into the ruler's computer! After finding what he needs he tries to send it to his email but then when he hear's the Gala going down hill down stairs he only ends up sending half of it to his Email. And the things he needed to have where not sent. Then the Guards come in and throw him out and chase him till Tenttan Gets in the car to go back home with Vido,Nick and Shine. Maybe next Gala Tenttan..... Dsadas.png|Vido's Best Friend Red Wing Comet/Vido's Boyfriend.png|Comet is Vido's Boyfriend Suzie smile.png|Vido's Old old Friend Suzie who Turned into a crazy killer. Delight song ma new oc by vido1913-d6yjkaw.png|Vido's Half Brother Delight Song Gwd by lovebloom1215-d6vrfhm.png|Vido's 23 year old brother Tenttan Fsfsf by lovebloom1215-d6vrcw2.png|Vido's 18 year old brother Shine Awsfd by lovebloom1215-d6vrf5v.png|Vido's 14 year old brother Nick Dsfasd.png|Vido's Mom Parkinghoof HDF.png|Vido's Dad Xbox Vido Cutie MArk.png|Vido's Cutie Mark Vido eg.png|Vido as an Equestria Girl Griffin vido by vido1913-d6z2kh9.png|Vido in her Griffion Form Crystal vido new by offical lunaflaire-d6xtwkj.png|Crystal Vido Vido by vido1913-d6wht09.png|Vido Category:Unicorn Category:Griffon Category:Hybrid characters Category:Female Category:Mare